This invention relates to the mounting of door or window units in the rough framed opening of a building under construction. More particularly, the invention relates to a wedge or shim device for accurately positioning the door or window unit in the rough framing formed prior to nailing or otherwise fastening the unit in place.
In standard building construction practice, it is customary to provide rough framed openings for installation of prefabricated door or window units. During installation. the door or window frame is held plumb and stationary prior to nailing with spacers or wedges (generally called "shims") placed between the rough framing defining the opening and the frame for the door or window unit.
Often, scraps of wood, shingles, or other construction scrap are used for this purpose. However, it is often difficult to find a shim piece of the desired size and shape to achieve the correct spacing. As a result, the installed window or door unit is often out of plumb and not square with the building walls.
Various types of prefabricated wedges, etc. have been developed for this purpose, some of which are effective but too costly, and others of which are inexpensive but limited in their effectiveness and ability to accommodate a wide range of installation situations.
Typical shim systems available in the prior art are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 700.324; 4,713,922; and 4,731,965. None of these devices, however, have come into general use in the trade for reasons that include the difficulties described above.
The shim assembly of the present invention avoids the difficulties indicated above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.